Yamanaka Sisters'
by Ninja99
Summary: When Inoichi and Ino were walking, they found a blonde haired girl on the streets. They take her in, and treat her as their own. FemNaru, Naruko, HighSchool Fic.
1. The First Day

**Yamanaka Sisters'**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in anyway, it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

A pale blonde haired man and girl were walking through the streets of Konoha, when they heard a ruckus.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! GOT THAT!" the brown haired woman yelled to the child after she slapped her. The child was a girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She had whisker marks on each cheek that looked like to be scars. The frightened girl put her hand on her cheek and nodded feircly. The woman stormed away. The little girl muttered, "Damn hag..."

The pale-blondes that were watching this whole seen were horrified. They immediatley walked up to her. The golden blonde haired girl covered herself, as if trying to hide from their beatings.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you!" Inoichi said slowly. The girl by his side nodded. Naruto looked up with widened eyes.

"Wh-what? Your...your not?" she asked.

"Of course not silly! Now, look at yourself. Your all dirty and covered in...in dried blood. We're going to have to clean that," Ino said. Naruto was taken back by this.

"The last one who said that almost...How can I trust you?" Naruto asked. Naruto did not want to go down that horrible memory lane. Inoichi sighed.

"Well...Ino and I were going to the Pet store and get a dog because she is alone at home...and your a girl around her age. You two can play together. You can live with us, little one." Naruto hesitated, but said, "Fine." Inoichi and Ino smiled as Ino took her hand.

"Wait til you meet Kaa-san! She makes the best cookies in the world! Once we get home we can give you a makeover and everything! KYAAAAH!" Ino shouted happily. Inoichi smiled again, as Naruto did the same.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ino yelled once she got inside her house. Ino's mom ran into the living room.

"OH MY GOSH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! I WAS SO WORRIED!" she shouted.

"Kira please calm down. We're here aren't we?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"THATS BESIDE THE POINT!" Kira looked to Ino, only to see another blonde with her...a dirty one.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Kira shouted as she ran over to Naruko and Ino.

"I'll explain later Kira, right now get Naruto clean." Kira nodded.

When Naruto was all done with her bath, she got out of the bathroom and went to Ino's room, wearing Ino's robe of course.

"So! Whaddya want to wear?" Ino asked, looking through her closet.

"Do you have orange?" Naruto asked. Ino turned around to Naruto and threw her a questioning look.

"Orange?" Naruto nodded. "Sorry, but all I have is Purple, red, blue, and black." Naruto frowned.

"Its fine." Naruto walked up to the closet and picked out a blue tanktop and black shorts. She grinned. "It's not orange but it will do."

* * *

"What do you mean, Inoichi? This is just a joke isn't? Another joke, right?" Inochi shook his head. Kira glared at nothing in particular.

"This is an outrage! How can they do that to poor Naru-chan!" she hissed, receiving a sigh. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Kira, I was thinking about adopting her as our daughter and as Ino's sister. It would solve Ino's loneliness as well as Naruto's." Kira grinned.

"HELL YEAH!" Inoichi sweatdropped.

* * *

Ino gasped. The girl infront of her looked like an angel. Her shoulder length golden blonde hair was tied into two ponytails on the side of her head, her blue eyes were so innocent, and her pink lips could only add to her cuteness.

"What?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"KYAAAH! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Ino screeched. Naruto blushed. That was the first compliment she had ever received.

"Thanks."

"SO! Now that you're here, lets get to know each other!" Naruto grinned.

"You ask me 5 questions first Ino-chan, then I will ask you!" Ino smiled.

"Okay! How old are you?"

"Seven."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 10th."

"Favorite color?"

"ORANGE!"

"Figures..." Ino mumbled.

"Favorite food?"

"RAMEN!" Ino gasped.

"Ramen! Why do you like ramen? Why do you eat it? Its so fattening, yuck!" Naruto frowned.

"Don't insult ramen, its the best! That and...it was the only thing I could...afford..." Naruto whispered the last sentence, making Ino frown, but then smile.

"Well, now you can have all the ramen you can eat here!" she shouted, trying to cheer her new sister up, which succeeded. "Anyway, lets continue!"

"Do you like a boy?"

"Nope." Ino gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind, you probably haven't met him yet." Naruto shrugged.

"MY TURN!" Ino yelled grinning.

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Favorite food?"

"Sushi."

"Do _YOU_ like a boy?" Ino blushed.

"Yes..."

"And who is that?" Naruto asked, very curious.

"Thats question six! The limit was 5, so no way!" Ino said. Naruto pouted. Ino gave in.

"Fine! But you can't tell anyone!" Naruto grinned.

"I like a ...boy...named...Uchiha Sasuke." Silence.

"HA! You mean that teme!" Naruto laughed...hard.

"WHAT! Don't call Sasuke-kun rude names!" Naruto just laughed harder. Ino glared at her. Naruto stopped laughing and wipe the tears of joy away.

"AHA! Wow...I really needed that laugh." Ino smiled.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-! CRASH!

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! GOSH!" yelled a feminine pissed off voice. She went back to sleep, only to be smacked on the head.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP, LAZYASS!" Ino screamed. Her short pale blonde-hair grew long to her waist, and she tied it into a ponytail. She had a clip on the left side of her head to keep the bang out, the same clip that Naruto bought for her on her 12 birthday. It was a violet diamoned hairclip with gold flowers on the edges. They had purple diamonds in the center of the flower. Naruto had saved up her allowace from the very beginning to buy that bad boy. The girl in the bed groaned in pain.

"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL INO!" Naruto yelled, rubbing her now-bruised head.

"Baka! Today is the first day of high-school! Now get your sorry ass up and ready! Its been 3 years since we were here!" Ino said, "I want to see my friends again!" Naruto groaned. Yeah, it was true. The Yamanaka's left Konoha for Tokyo because of their dad's business when they were 12. Now they were 15 and going to attend their first day of high school in Konoha.

"Fine! Just get my ramen ready..." Naruto said as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, yeah yeah! Oh and don't forget! We HAVE to wear our uniforms. If you don't and get expelled, Dad's going to be beyond pissed." Naruto paled. Ino left the room giggling.

"DAMN YOU INO!" she shouted before she closed the door. Naruto took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and got to business. She tied her hair the same way, into 2 ponytails, which passed her butt. She then got into her uniform. Green mid-thigh length skirt with a white blouse and a red bow. She wore white knee high socks and the schools desired shoes. Once she finished, she got out of her room to eat her ramen.

"Naruto! What do you think Sasuke-kun will think of me?" Ino asked with hope as she bit into her apple.

"Probably be a jerk to you again. What an asshole!" Naruto muttered.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Nothing Ino! But I think you look great!" Naruto grinned. Ino smiled back.

"Arigato."

"No probs," Naruto said as she ate the 3 ramen bowls prepared for her. Ino wore the same clothes as Naruto. She also wore makeup, while Naruto wore none. She wore pink lipgloss, black mascara with black eyeliner, and light purple eye-shadow. Yup, she was pretty indeed, but not as pretty as her adoptive sister. Naruto was considered gorgeous, even though she wore no make up and the most tomboy like clothes in the history of the world. This got Ino jealous, but she loved the fact that her sister got annoyed by her fanboys, it would always cheer her up.

"Ready!" Naruto said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Ino looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOSH, NARUTO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE!" Ino screamed. Naruto sighed.

"Chillax, Ino. I'm always late. Jeez, talk about being Miss Perfect." Naruto muttered the last part, but Ino heard.

"What did you say?" she hissed. Naruto paled and began running out the door.

"N-NOTHING! NOW COME ON!"

* * *

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

"Alright class! Please settle down!" Iruka said. The students who were standing sat down, and the ones talking quieted down. "Today we will be having 2 new students, two girls to be exact." There were some groans (girls) and some cheers (guys.)

"Girls, you can come in!" Iruka said. No response. The door didn't open either.

"Girls?" Iruka opened the door and scanned the hallway for the Yamanaka sisters...but they were no where to be seen. Iruka closed the door and went back to his class.

"Well! It seems that they're late! Eheheh..." Iruka laughed nervously, when suddenly voices were heard outside the door. They were muffled, but you can hear them.

"Nice job Naruto! Thanks to you, we're late!"

"Eheh! Sorry Ino-chan!"

"And my perfect attendance was ruined, damn you Naruto!"

"..."

"That and mom and dad are going to kill us!"

"Kill me, Ino. Not you. I''ll take the blame. I'm already used to it." Naruto knocked on the door.

"Ahh! Come on in girls!" Iruka said. The door opened to reveal 2 blondes walking in.

"Please introduce yourselves. For example, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and so on."

"I am Yamanaka Ino. My likes are my sister, and purple. I dislike everything my sister does. My hobbies are designing clothes and giving makeovers." Many people had their eyes widen when they heard her name.

"Yosh! I am Yamanaka Uzumaki Naruto!," more eyes widened, "My likes are my sister, orange, and RAMEN!" Many people sweatdropped. " I dislike those who mess with my sister, ramen haters, and a certain orange hater." A vein popped on Ino's head. Naruto was talking about her. Ino HATED orange with a passion. Naruto hated basically every color besides black, blue, and her favorite color, with a burning passion too.

"My hobbies are playing sports and video games." Naruto grinned. Many people in the room couldn't beleive their ears when they heard Naruto's name. It was their favorite/brash/loud/annoying blonde. Some others couldn't believe because she grew into a total babe. She had a c-cup chest, a slim waste, slender legs, and everything! Woah!

"WHAT! NARUTO AND INO CAME BACK! WOOOO!" Kiba yelled. Naruto grinned.

"Yo, Dog-Breath! Its' been a while," she said.

"Anyway! Girls your seats will be by...Ino you will sit by Sai, and Naruto you will sit by Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT!" most the girls in the classroom, a few guys, Naruto, and Ino yelled this out.

"WHY DOES I/SHE/HE GET TO SIT BY HIM/HER!" Iruka sighed.

"Just do it, please." Naruto growled.

"Then where is he?" Naruto asked. Iruka pointed to a smirking Sasuke.

"Hello dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto walked to the open seat next to Sasuke and glared at him. But thats when she noticed his looks. He had grown hotter than the last time she saw him. Yeah, thats true, she had a tiny crush on Sasuke, but backed off on it because Ino had a thing for him. Naruto fought back her blush and turned to the front.

* * *

RRRIIIINNGGG!

"Have a great day, kids!" Iruka said as he went on his computer. The high school students in the room left. Ino and Naruto went to their lockers, which were right by each other because of their surnames.

"Okay...so where the hell is Algreba B?" Naruto asked as she slammed her locker closed.

"Dunno, lets ask someone." Naruto nodded.

"YO! NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to see Kiba running to her.

"Dog-breath-chan?" she said. A vein popped on Kiba's head.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway, do you need help getting to class?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Which class?"

"Algebra B."

"I have Health next, but its right across from your class," Naruto and Ino grinned.

"Lead the way Dob-Breath-Chan!"

"WOULD YOU STOP!"

"Alright class! It's great to see you here today! Okay! For today's class we will learn about the _(just make something up)_. But before we begin, let me introduce our two new students. Please stand up," Kurenai said. Ino and Naruto stood up. Ino stood up nervous, while Naruto stood up boredly.

"Yo, Yamanaka Uzumaki Naruto here!" Naruto said grinning and making a peice sign.

"Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you all," Ino said politely. Then they sat down.

"Now, back to class."

* * *

(Two Periods Later.)

"FINALLY! LUNCH, THE BEST PERIOD OF THE DAY!" Naruto shouted while dragging Ino, who was reading her novel.

"Aww come one Ino! You're so boring! Stop reading for once in your life!" Naruto whined. Ino glared at Naruto.

"Its to make father happy!" Ino said.

"AWW WHO GIVES A SHIT? He's proud at you the way you are already, Ino. Trust me on this." Ino smiled.

"Fine." She put her book in her black purse.

"TO THE LUNCH ROOM!" Naruto shouted whils dragging a sweatdropping Ino inside the Cafeteria.

It was dead silence when Ino and Naruto entered the cafeteria. They were all staring at them. Ino got nervous, while Naruto got pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" She yelled at them. They all turned away from them and began making fake conversations.

"Sheesh!" Naruto said as she walked over to the table Kiba was sitting at, waving his hands, yelling, "OI! NARUTO!"

Naruto and Ino sat at his table. There, seated with him, were Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Whats up guys?" Naruto said.

"OH MY GOSH! IT REALLY IS YOU NARUTO!" Temari yelled as she hugged the life out of Naruto.

"CAN'T...BREATH!" Naruto gasped out. Temari pulled away from Naruto. Naruto was then met by the hands of Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh gee." Naruto muttered.

"What? Is that how you say hi these days?" Tenten joked.

"Hi Tenten. Hi Hinata."

"Hi Naruto. Welcome b-back!" Hinata said. Hinata and Tenten pulled away and went to hug Ino, once Temari got off. Naruto turned to the guys.

"Yo Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Yo," they said in unision. Thats when the two 'pretty boys' as Naruto liked to put it, entered the cafeteria. Every girl, including Ino, excluding Naruto, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten looked at Sasuke or Neji with heearts in their eyes.

Naruto just snorted at this. Screams of SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN! or NEJI-KUUUUUUUUUN! were heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

Naruto twitched with annoyance. Sasuke and Neji walked up to Naruto.

"Dobe."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted. Neji and Sasuke smirked.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto turned to Neji and glared.

"Sup Man-Lady." Sasuke's smirk widened, while Neji frowned.

"See ya later Dobe-chan!" Sasuke smirked wider, along with Neji and walked away.

"ASSHOLES!" Naruto screamed after them. She turned back to her friends muttering bloody murder.

"Who do they think they are, HUH?" she said a little louder.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji," Ino replied.

"No shit, piglet, but why they got to act like that? They think their better then everybody else...WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!" she said as she slammed her hand on her table.

"Naruto, you grew quite a sailors' mouth," Tenten said. Hinata and Temari agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she always talked like that," Kiba added. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata paled.

"Even the first day Naruto and I met," Ino said.

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Sorry," Ino and Kiba said in unision.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned and fell asleep. Naruto raised a brow.

"He was still awake? Well thats a first."

"Ano...Naruto-chan...Ino-chan," The said girls turned to Hinata. "Theres a dance in 3 weeks...are you going to attend?"

"Dance?" the blondes said in unision.

"Well...actually its a halloween party and you dress up in a costume...but..."

"HELL YEAH!" Ino shouted. Naruto sweatdropped.

"No thanks..." she said.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Cause I got nothing to wear. Plus I don't want to go because I will get a whole line of guys asking me out for it." She had a point there...

"AND?" the girls at the table shouted at her.

"I don't want to go!" she said.

"BUT NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Temari whined

"NO!"

* * *

Naruto was walking side by side with Temari to her next class, when she suddenly was bumped in the shoulder by a passerby.

"Watch where you're going dobe."

"You're the one who bumped into me, teme!" He ignored her and continued walking with Neji.

"Asshole!" she muttered under breath. Temari giggled.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" she glared. "Nothing...its nothing Naruto."

* * *

Naruto and Ino were walking to gym class now, and on the way they met up with Tenten, who was also going to the same class. Once they got into their locker room, they saw what they were going to have to wear, well, Ino and Naruto did.

"THERES NO WAY IN HELL!" Naruto shouted, loud enough for the whole gym class to hear.

"Naruto, calm down, its just-" Ino was interrupted.

"NO! NO! NO! ITS TOO DAMN SHORT! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NARUTO!" Ino and Tenten yelled at her.

"YOUR WEARING IT AND ITS FINAL!" Ino yelled at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! INOOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Naruto anime cried while hugging Ino's arm.

"You're wearing it."

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

"THERES NO WAY IN HELL!" was heard in the boys locker room. Neji threw a questioning look at Sasuke.

"Was that Naruto?" Neji asked him. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, that was the dobe." Neji smirked too. And then, Gaara walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Finally Gaara." Gaara and the other two only have 2 classes together, and this was one of them. Gym and lunch.

"Who was that yelling just now?" he asked.

"Oh, that was Naruto." Neji answered. Gaara raised a brow.

"Who's she?" Gaara doesn't know her, because he went to Suna until 3 years ago.

"You'll see," Sasuke answered smirking.

* * *

"Naruto! Get your ass out there!" Ino ordered.

"NO! I am NOT going out there in THIS!" she pointed to her uniform.

"NARUTO!" Ino screamed.

"FINE DAMNIT!" Naruto opened the door and walked out to the gym with her other classmates, while Tenten and Ino followed. Naruto was accompanied by a couple wolf whistles, staring boys, and glaring girls. Naruto was wearing the gym outfit, which was a dark green short-shorts, that were A TAD bit short. But, this was the only size left that fits Naruto, because the others had a big waist. Her white t-shirt belonged to Tenten, because Naruto did not buy a gym uniform from the school, because she's cheap...really cheap. And, Tentens shirt was a little short, revealing a bit of her stomach. Naruto begged Ino for her shirt, but she refused. Naruto glared at all those staring/glaring at her and covered herself. She blushed in embarresment.

"Who's the babe?" Gaara whispered to a shocked and smirking Sasuke.

"Naruto." Gaara's eyes widened.

"Thats the loud girl?" Sasuke turned and smirked at Gaara.

"Yeah."

* * *

"YOSH! WELCOME TO P.E MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" everyone turned to the weird teacher. It was Gai-sensei.

"NOW! LETS BEGIN TODAY'S CLASS! LETS BEGIN DOING THE BENDING EXCERCISES!" Naruto paled, while a few guys smirked.

"AWW HELL NO!" Naruto shouted. Ino facefaulted. _'This is going to be one hell of a class.'_

* * *

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

School was finally over. Naruto ran out of the school dragging Ino grinning like mad in her normal skirt uniform. Although gym was embarrassing as hell, she was grinning.

"FINALLY! I can finally finish the single player to Modern Warfare 2! Now hurry up, Ino!" Ino growled.

"Modern Warfare 2 is not important! We need to find you a man!" Naruto blew up.

"WHAT!" Ino smirked.

"I mean, every guy here likes you, so we need to set you up!" Naruto snorted.

"Hell. No." she crossed her arms. Ino's smirk wiened.

"WHO WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH NARUTO!" Ino yelled it out. Naruto facefaulted when all she heard and saw were boys with hearts in there eyes saying, "ME! ME!"

"I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH ANYBODY!" Naruto yelled to Ino.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Tell me what you think! Oh and check out my other Naruko/FemNaru fanfics!

REVIEW! Please review, It would mean alot to me! The more reviews, the more chapters! Keep that in mind x3


	2. Project? WHAT?

Yamanaka Sisters' Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway! It rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

A blonde haired girl was running through a field surrounded by flowers. She was running through a field because she had seen the love of her life just sitting their, all alone. She had to fix that! Naruto ran to the ramen and was about to eat when her ramen when her bowl was pushed out of her hands. "NARUTO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto paled.

* * *

Ino had spent about 10 minutes trying to wake Naruto up. "NARUTO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto, at the speed of light, got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to wash up. Ino was scary as hell when she was pissed. Here are the 'If Ino Is Pissed Off-Oh Shit!' rules:

1. Run at all costs...or atleast_ try_ to.

2. Compliment her!

3. NEVER, EVER, and may I repeat, NEVER insult Ino when she was already pissed.

Naruto had experienced the result...and well...it wasn't really pretty... Naruto came out of the bathroom ready, sweating because of Ino's pissed off face.

"Hey Ino? Has anyone told you that you're hair was just gorgeous!" Ino smiled. The golden blonde sighed in relief.

"Why thank you, Naruto! Now lets go!"

"Once I get some ramen!" Ino went back to scary face mode. Naruto began sweating again.

"R-ram-men f-for a d-day wouldn't-t be s-s-so bad!" Ino smiled.

* * *

Ino and Naruto had arrived to school and were greeted by their friends. As usual, Naruto had a glaring contest with Sasuke and called each other names.

"Damn you, Teme!"

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun names!" Ino said, protectively. Naruto scowled, while Sasuke smirked.

"What now, dobe?" Naruto cocked her fist to punch that asswipe in the face but then she heard Ino scream ,"DON'T YOU DARE, NARUTO!" She was so scary, that her hair was flying in the air evilly. Naruto gulped and put her fist back to her side.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Naruto turned to him and growled.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Asshole!"

"Bitch."

"Emo fag!"

"Whore."

"Mo-"

"Ahem." Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kakashi standing their with Tsunade, the princible.

"Office, now!"

* * *

"So what is it baa-chan?" Naruto said casually, which caused Sasuke to steal a glance.

"One. Naruto call me that again an you will be suspended. And two, I will not tolerate that language that you oh so willingly displayed to the whole school!" Naruto paled, while Sasuke kept his cool.

"Don't do it again, gaki's. Now leave." Naruto and Sasuke obediantly left the room. Sasuke and Naruto walked side-by side to their 2nd period class. Once Naruto was sure she was out of hearing range from Tsunade, she said, "Fine, I won't be caught swearing." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure dobe."

"Screw you, Uchiha!" she snapped, but it only made him smirk wider.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

"Finally! Lunch!" Naruto screamed. Ino smacked her on the back of her head.

"Shut the hell up, will ya!" Ino hissed. Naruto rubbed the back of her head and muttered a ,"Violent bitch..." Unfortunetley for her, Ino heard it.

"I'm not the violent one Naruto. Your the one always answering insults and stuff with punches! For example, that last fight with Darake" Ino snapped. Naruto snorted.

"Hey! For the last time, he ran into my fist! That wasn't me!" she shoutd to her sister. Now it was Ino's turn to snort.

"Then why were you yelling bloody murder before it happened?" she said. Naruto glared.

"Hmph!" Just then, someone bumped into her shoulder as he/she walked by.

"Watch where you're going, jackass!" Naruto yelled, not even looking at who did it. When she did, she saw an all too familiar face. Two of them. The one that bumped into her had short pink hair with emerald green eyes, and the other girl had red-shoulder-blade-length hair that was spiked on one side, and straight on the other, with red eyes.

.com/gallery/#/d2vjdn1 (Versus! Bwahaha)

"Look who the cat dragged in, Karin." The said girl smirked evilly. The pinkette assisted her. Ino got mad.

"What do you want, FOREHEAD!" The said girl smirked.

"Ino-pig...why are you here? I thought you left for good when Sasuke rejected you!" Ino growled and was about to punch her, when Naruto held her back.

"She's not worth the trouble Ino." Naruto said. She then grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the cafeteria. Naruto didn't want to get into trouble again, because her mother would be home...waiting...with a belt. (O_O)

"Ha!" Sakura scoffed, "Running from a battle? Smart choice, because you knew you were going to get your ass handed to you, blondies!" she shouted. Naruto and Ino twitched, but Naruto still continued dragging Ino to the cafeteria.

"Don't you dare walk away from Sakura, you hear me!" Karin yelled. They still began walking. Sakura smirked.

"You guys should go back to Tokyo." Naruto opened the cafeteria doors and came inside, while being followed by Sakura and Karin. This dragged the attention of more than half the cafeteria.

"No one wants you here!" Sakura shouted. Naruto finally gave in and turn around to glare at Sakura.

"DON'T YOU HAVE AN UCHIHA TO MOLEST!" Naruto shouted to her. Sakura smirked.

"No need to, he's already mine!" Naruto snorted.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ino shouted to Sakura, interrupting Naruto from telling her off. Ino pushed Naruto away and stood up herself and glared at the pinkette and redhead. The two laughed maniaclly. Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Naruto hissed. Sakura and Karin regained themselves.

"Oh, nothing, blondie!" she continued, "Just that Sasuke-kun actually likes me, and will. Never. Like. A. Low. Life. Slut. Like. You. And. Ino." Sakura shouted. Naruto twitched. Ino took a step back, while Naruto began twitching more with anger. The next thing everyone one knew was that Naruto was picking up Karin _and_ Sakura by their collars. Talk about she-hulk!

"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY, HARUNO! UNLESS. YOU. WANT. TO. DIE!" Naruto shouted out. Sakura and Karin shook in fear. Naruto dropped the the girls on to their butts, grabbed Ino's hand, and dragged her to her seat. She noticed that everyone was still looking at her,

"WOULD YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! DAMN!" she shouted, making everyone turn back to what they were doing. She walked over to her seats and sat down while muttering curses. Ino followed her cautiously.

"Nosy asses!" she said as she sat down, "I mean, they saw me perfectly fine yesterday! Do you really need to stare at me again!"

"Its because-" Tenten was interrupted when Temari butted in.

"Who cares about that! Naruto you should have beat the crap outta her!" Naruto snorted.

"Should've? I was about to, but I was sent to the princibles office earlier this morning." They all raised eyebrowes.

"But Naruto," Kiba said, "You were in the office everyday 3 years ago." Naruto smirked.

"People change, Kiba." Naruto said. Ino snorted.

"Well, you can't." Naruto turned to glare at Ino. She then turned back and remembered something.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled it all seriousness. Everyone around her looked at her with worry.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Naruto whats-up?" Kiba asked.

"I DIDN'T DO MY SCIENCE HOMEWORK!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Thats it?" Temari asked. Naruto nodded.

"But you didn't do you're homework at all three years ago!" Kiba added. Naruto looked at him.

"If I don't do it, my mom's going to kill me!" Naruto then turned to Ino.

"NO!" Ino said before she asked.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!" Naruto protested. Ino snorted.

"PLEASE INO!" Ino shook her head.

"PLE-"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"COME ON!"

"I SAID NO DAMNIT!" Ino yelled to a pouting Naruto. Naruto turned to her other friends, who just shook their heads.

"That's cheating Naru-chan, I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"I just didn't do it," Kiba slipped out. Naruto scowled and turned to Shikamaru. He was still asleep, and Chouji wasn't here today! Damn her luck! Then she looked around her cafeteria and noticed a group of her fanboys. She was about to walk to them, when Ino grabbed her hand.

"No!" she said. Naruto pouted, until a briliant idea popped into her head. She slid back into her seat.

"Say Ino...lets make a deal...if you let me copy your paper, I'll help you get on a date with Sasuke-teme, okay?" Ino looked deep in thought, but still shook her head. Naruto facefaulted. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY NOT?" she yelled. Ino cleared her throat.

"Because thats cheating, and its wrong." Naruto groaned.

"Because its cheating and its wrong- WHAT KIND OF A SISTER ARE YOU!"

English

* * *

"Alright everyone! Today I will be assigning you to your group for the "Get To' Project." Groans were heard through the room, while Ino and Naruto had confused expressions on their faces. Ino finally raised her hand.

"Yes, Ino?" the teacher asked.

"What project is this about anyway...this is the first time I've heard of it." Realization hit Shizune's face.

"Oh, I have been discussing this project for the past week, and you weren't here. For this project, you will be assigned to a group of 3, and you will learn more about each other, okay?" the girls nodded. "You will write essays about your 2 members, while your other two members do the same!" They nodded again.

"Now! Here are the groups!" Everyone's ears perked up.

"Group 1 will be ..."

"Group 2 will be..." Naruto began playing with her pencil until she heard Ino's name.

"Group 5 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji." Ino didn't complain, because she was with friends, but she really wanted to be on Naruto's and Sasuke's team.

"But it seems that Chouji is out today, so please meet up and tell him after school." Group 5 nodded.

"Group 6 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Group 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's ears perked up. _'Anyone but Sakura and Karin, anyone but Sakura and Karin!' _she thought.

"-Haruno Sakura-" Naruto let out a loud "NOOOOOOOO!" '_Okay, fine...anyone but Sasuke-teme! Anyone but Sasuke-teme!"_

"-and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto began banging her head against her desk. Hey, she liked Sasuke, but he was a jerk.

"Any questions-"

"YES! WHY THE HELL AM I PAIRED UP WITH THOSE TWO!" she yelled as she pointed to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto, the teachers and I discussed who I should pair up, and well, this is what we came up with..." Naruto groaned as she sat down and continued hitting her head against her desk. Sasuke smirked, while Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, squealing.

"This was fate, Sasuke-kun! We were meant for each other!" Sakura screeched to him as she tried to hug his arm. Sasuke had to push her away. Naruto giggled when she saw her being rejected, it made her feel good.

_'Hah! I'm with Sasuke! Now I can stare at him all I- NO! You cannot like him, Naruto! He's Ino's! Ino's, Ino's Ino's!'_ Naruto mentally slapped herself repeatedly. She could not like Sasuke, Ino liked him...alot. But she did too. Yeah, her liking of Sasuke wasn't just a tiny crush...she liked him too, but she didn't want to ruin her and Ino's relationship.

Naruto noticed that she was still staring at Sasuke while he was pushing Sakura away, so she turned her head away and blushed. She hoped that he didn't see. How wrong she was! Sasuke noticed everything. He even noticed the very faint blush on her cheeks when she was staring. He smirked in victory.

* * *

What ya think? Review plz! I would like to thank those who reviewd for the first chapter, it meant alot! :D


	3. Oh Shit!

**Yamanaka Sisters' Ch.3**

By Ninja99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the Bugatti Veyron either, nor the picture.

* * *

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

* * *

...

...

...

Naruto walked angrily to the front of the school. She had talked to Sakura and Sasuke about the project, and they agreed to start today at Sasuke's house. One reason, because Sakura kept bugging him about it, second reason, because Naruto didn't want anyone in her house, and third reason, Sasuke insisted, which got Naruto a bit suspicious. They were going to do the 'Get To' Project, which is based on getting to know each other better. The teachers themselves pitched in on this evil plot for everyone, so everyone could get to know each other. Naruto wanted to kick her own sorry ass because she was with Sakura, an annoying bitch that she is itching to kill, and Sasuke, a stuck up jerk, who she is dying to kiss. Naruto shook her thoughts away as she exited the school doors and walked to the parking lot. When she got into the parking lot, she spotted Sasuke, who was leaning onto his red and black car, and Sakura, who was staring at him with lust. Naruto snorted as she walked up to her "buddies' with her arms crossed. But her eyes brightened up when she examined Sasuke's car. It was her dream car!

"HOLY SHIT! I'M LOOKING AT A FUCKING BUGATTI VEYRON!" She screamed out. Sasuke raised a brow, but smirked as he opened the driver's seat doors.

****

(Looks like this .com/bigadmin/resource/bugatti_ )

"Looks like you know your cars," he said. Sakura glared at Naruto, because she captured his attention. Naruto, however, just ignored the two and continued her fangirl act.

"I FINALLY GET TO SIT IN A BUGATTI! KYAAAAAH!" Naruto squealed in a fan-girlish way, ...well...that was until she opened the passenger seat door.

Two words...

Oh.

Shit.

There were only 2 seats in the whole car! The drivers seat, and the passengers' seat! Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, because...well...theres was no other reaction for her.

"Oi, teme! There are only 2 seats!" she yelled to him as she pointed to the only seat available.

"Well, one of you is getting in." he said, causing Naruto to pale. Sasuke then sat down in his seat, and started the car.

Naruto began sweating. This was her first time even l_ooking_ at a Bugatti face-to-face! She wants to sit down in her dream car...but if she does...Sasuke will think that she likes her because...well...their were only 2 seats...that were right next to eachother...one being occupied by THE Uchiha Sasuke.

(**Sort of sounds like he set her up...ne? Think about it ^^)**

Naruto, had once told him...well...err...yelled...that she would never be with him even if they were the last people on Earth! But here...now before her eyes...was her dream car...and her dream guy sitting in it...Oh shit.

Naruto let her mind take over her, and was on her process of sitting down...until...

"MOVE! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

That...

Sakura pushed Naruto out of the car as she yelled that out. That push caused the defensless Naruto to fall on her ass. Naruto winced at the sudden pain, and got up, rubbing her sore butt.

"Itai!" she muttered...until she remembered the situation. She glared at the pinkete as she pushed her down this time.

"NO! I FINALLY GET TO SEE SOMETHING AS SEXY AS THIS," Naruto patted the car, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU BECAUSE THIS IS MY DREAM CAR!"

Sakura...the dimwitted girl, thought that 'sexy' referred to Sasuke. So she did the only thing that every other fangirl would do.

...

Yell.

...

"LIAR! YOU JUST WANT TO BE ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she got up from the concrete that Naruto had pushed her onto.

Sasuke...the 'subject' of the current part of the fight could only do one thing when he heard what Sakura shouted.

Smirk. **(DUH!)**

He hadn't even moved through out the whole 'fight'. But, what made him smirk even wider was Naruto's reaction. She had blushed red as a tomato when she also heard Sakura yell that out.

Naruto regained herself, and fought back the blush. She then glared dangeruosly at Sakura, and did something a sissy would do, as she thought. She pushed Sakura down to the ground, and sat in the Bugatti's passenger seat. Once she sat down, she closed the door and locked it. Her head turned to an amused Sasuke's direction and yelled, "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

* * *

Ino sighed as thought about some things. She had just been with Shikamaru and Chouji, and had completely finished the assignment, even though they had about 3 more days left available to finish it. She sighed again as she took out the novel she was reading earlier today, She tried to focus and read it, but her mind kept drifting back to what happened with her and Naruto after school.

Flashback:

_"Ino? Can...can I talk to you for a sec?" asked a nervous Naruto. Ino picked up her purse from the side of her desk and looked up to her sister._

_"Sure! Whats' up?" Ino asked as she slung her purse on her arm. Naruto got even more nervous._

_"Well...umm...you see..." Naruto began playing with her fingers, just like a certain Hyuuga, "I kinda...umm..."_

_"Just spit it out already!" Ino said impatiently. Naruto sighed._

_"Well, I sort of have a crush on-" Naruto was interrupted when Ino's cell phone rang. Ino raised a finger up to indicate 'one minute' as she dug through her purse to ger her phone. Naruto frowned and ignored the the 'one minute' thing with her finger, and left for the parking lot, which went unnoticed by Ino._

Flashback End

Ino groaned as she closed her book and laid down on her bed.

Naruto was never nervous...and she never had a crush on anyone! Just what the hell was going on!

* * *

Naruto was happy. Why? Well because she was sitting in a Bugatti Veyron with Sasuke! But, there was something vicious after her as well. Haruno Sakura. Who would've known that pink blob like her would be so fast! She ran at the speed of lightning after her 'Sasuke-kun' once Sasuke had began driving.

Damn!

Now, the three were all at the Uchiha Mansion, sitting on the couches in the living room. Sakura, was glaring at Naruto, Naruto was glaring back, while Sasuke was smirking at the two.

"Okay! Whatever!" Naruto said crossing her arms, "Lets just finish this fucking project so I can go home and play!" Sakura snorted, as she too, crossed her arms.

"Probably to 'play' with another guy," Sakura said, stressing herself on the 'play' part. Naruto growled as she stood up from from the coach, and glared at Sakura.

"Yeah, another guy that you couldn't get!" Naruto replied.

**(!" YOU JUST GOT PWNED SAKURA!)**

Sakura growled as she thought of something to snap back with. Then, finally, she smirked.

"Well, they will never be better than Sasuke-kun!" she said in a sickly sweet tone. Naruto raised a brow.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was curious too indeed. He had now clue where she was getting at either. Sakura could only smirk as she stood up and crossed her arms, just like a certain blonde. She then turned her face to the side triumphantly, as she said,

"What I'm trying to say, you stupid blonde, is that every guy that you have ever 'played' with, can never compare to Sasuke-kun! Just like how you can never compare to me!" Sakura said as she put one hand on her chest.

**(NOTE! Naruto does not play with people, she just said that for a comback at Sakura!)**

Sasuke turned to Naruto, smirking, waiting for her to answer. Naruto smirked too, but in her devilish way, but that did not go noticed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're right."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"I can never compare to you! I mean just look at you!" Sasuke still looked at her questioningly, while Sakura smirked triumphantly, until Naruto continued.

"For example. I'm thin...but your freakishly skinny," Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm tan...but you're chalk-white-pale!" Sakura gasped.

"I have a bust, while a certain pink haired bitch doesn't!"

**(HAHA! Got your ass kicked again! :D)**

Sakura glared at the girl who was throwing insults at her, while Sasuke just stared at her in shock.

But, Naruto still wasn't done! She could keep going! She had a whole fucking lists of things to tell Sakura off with.

But, Naruto finished the next statement before she could even realize what she was saying to stop herself.

"And _I'm_ the one Sasuke likes! NOT, YOU!" Naruto shouted the last two words. Sakura's jaw dropped as she turned to Sasuke in disbelief.

Once Naruto realized what she had said, she put both hands over her mouth while her eyes were as wide as it can be.

Sasuke's shocked face turned into an amused smirk.

"You can say that...but do you like me?" Sasuke asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to Naruto and wrapped his hands around her waist. Naruto was now blushing the reddest blush in the world! Several questions were running through Naruto's head.

Did he just confess to her?

What the hell should she say?

What about Ino!

Just what the hell did she get herself into!

But there was only one answer to all of those questions...

Oh Shit.

* * *

**REVIEW!** I would like to thank all of those who reviewed on the previous chapters. I feel awesome thanks to you! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Tell meh whatchya think!

_AND PLEASE, HELP ME WITH THESE!_

**Should I have boy Naruto come in and find her?**

Yes! - 0

No! - 0

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 0

ShikaTema - 0

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 0

KibaIno - 0

**So far, I'm thinking about doing a ShikaTema, ChoIno, KibaHina, NejiTen, SasuFemNaru, (and NaruHina IF NARUTO IS WANTED IN THE STORY!)**


	4. In Denial

**Yamanaka Sisters' Ch.4**

By Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

...

...

...

Naruto didn't know what to do. She was literally in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke, and all she was doing was blushing! He had just asked her if she liked her! She had no clue, no idea on what to do! She really liked Sasuke, but Ino liked him too. She doesn't want to go out with Sasuke and ruin their relationship! Sakura and Ino are a perfect example!

Naruto grew even more nervous when she noticed that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I...I..." Naruto didn't know what she would do, but did the most unexpected thing ever. She pushed Sasuke away, grabbed her bookbag and ran out the door, leaving behind a glaring Sakura, and a confused Sasuke.

"Naruto..." he said softly.

* * *

Naruto finally reached her house after running away from Sasuke's house. When she finally reached her and Ino's room, (**yeah they share)** she pounced on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now! Unfotunetely for her, Ino was in the room reading her novel. Ino closed her book, placed it on her bed, and walked over to Naruto and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto?" she asked. No answer.

"Naruto?" she tried again, a bit louder. Naruto finally answered, but with something that she wasn't expecting.

"Go away!" she said into her pillow, coming out a bit muffled. Ino smiled a small smile as she sat down next to Naruto and began playing with her hair.

"Let me guess. It was Sakura again, huh?" she asked, chuckling a bit. Naruto didn't answer.

_'Far from it!' _Naruto thought. Ino took the silence as a no and tried the other option, "Was it Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Naruto shook her head.

_'Its you...'_ Naruto thought. Naruto finally sat up and turned her head to Ino.

"Hey...Ino?"

"Hmmm?" the said girl responded. Naruto looked down to her hands.

"Do you...do you really like Sasuke?" she asked. Ino was taken back by this. Why, you might ask? Well, one...it was really obvious...and two, Naruto never really called Sasuke by his real name. Ino only nodded, trying to see where Naruto was going with this.

"Yeah...I think I love him..." she murmered...smiling a bit. Naruto's heart ached, as she now couldn't tell Ino why she was upset. Naruto nodded and put on a fake smile.

"W-well...because you love him so much, I'm going to get you and him on a date!" she said as she grinned. Ino's eyes brightened up.

"REALLY?" she asked. Naruto nodded. The next thing Naruto knew was that she was getting the life squeezed out of her by Ino.

"!" Ino said, unbeleivably fast. Naruto only smiled at her sisters rare childness, and hugged her back.

* * *

The next day at Konoha High, was full of alot of suspision. Naruto hadn't glared at Sasuke, or called him any names...or anything! Something was up! This ran through everybody's mind that did not belong to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Naruto, was thinking that Sakura might spread something about what happened yesterday. As for her thoughts about Sasuke, well, she was hoping that he wouldn't walk up to her. What luck she had!

In lunch, when she was with her friends, Sasuke walked up to her, with Neji and Gaara by his sides. Naruto frowned as the three 'hearttrobs' turned to Naruto's friends and stared at them, as if trying to say, 'Leave, now...Or else.' Naruto's friends didn't hesitate for a second and left. Everyone suddenly quieted down as they saw the sudden action, but went back to what they were doing when they were met by the famous Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Sabaku glares. Sasuke glanced at his 2 friends, who just nodded and walked away from the blonde and raven-head. Sasuke turned his face to Naruto as he sat down. Naruto didn't know what to do, so she just stayed still.

"You never gave me an answer," he said to her. Naruto closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned back into her seat.

"Well my answer is no," she responded. The side of Sasuke's lip curved up.

"Why?" he asked. He was answered with silence, which was very uncommon from the loudest girl in the history of the world. Naruto opened her eyes and looked into onyx ones.

"Sorry Sasuke..." she got up and walked away, leaving behind a speachless Sasuke. Neji and Gaara walked over to Sasuke.

"So how'd it go?" Neji asked. He was answered when Sasuke got up from his chair and stormed off after Naruto.

"Alot better than what I was expecting," Gaara spoke up. Neji shrugged and walked over to Naruto's friends, followed by Gaara.

* * *

Narurto opened the school's backdoors and exited it. She couldn't beleive what Sasuke just asked her! He was serious! He actually...wanted to be with her. Naruto shook her head violently.

_'NO!'_

Naruto continued to argue with herself inside her mind, until the door behind her opened. When she turned around to see who had opened it, she regretted it dearly.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto turned back to her front and began walking away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after her. Naruto ignored him and continued walking away. Sasuke took a few steps after her.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after her again. His face showed that he was hurt, while his eyes showed his sadness...while his heart...was in pain. Why was she doing this?

Naruto ignored the Uchiha and began walking away a little bit faster this time. Sasuke had enough and began running after her. Naruto began running until she was forced to stop by the sudden grip on her arm...Sasuke's hand. She turned her head to the man behind her and glared at him.

"Naruto..."

"What!" she hissed out. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. Naruto continued to glare, but did not go unnoticed by his expressions.

Was he...sad?

Why?

Sasuke sighed and continued, "Naruto...why do you keep running away from me? Is it something I did?" he asked. Naruto looked away from him.

_'No...' _she thought.

"Naruto...answer me."

Naruto cursed under her breath. She turned around to the raven-haired man, and pushed him away with her she-hulk strength. (**Lol. Read Back in ch.2 if you don't know what I'm talking about)**

Sasuke was pushed away, but didn't stumble and fall. He turned his gaze to the running blonde.

Why could she not accept his love?

_'Naruto...'_

* * *

**Yo people! What did you think? all reviews and opininions are wanted here, so don't be afraid to spill on what you want to say :D**

**Sorry for taking so long to update...School (Ugh...)**

**Anyway, here are the votings! Keep voting if ya want ^^**

*****Sorry if this was too short. In my opinion this was WAAAAAY too short. But anyway, lets get down ta business**!***

**Should I have boy Naruto come in and find her? ****CLOSED**

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 1

ShikaTema - 5

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 4

KibaIno - 1

ChouIno- 2

**NEW VOTING!**

Hey guys! You know how I asked for your opinion on having a long lost boy Naruto coming and finding female Naruto? Well I closed that. Instead, I want to ask for your opinions if I should have a long lost brother Kyuubi come into the picture. If this vote wins yes, this will happen:

_Kyuubi has been in search for his little sister for his whole life after Naruto had been kidnapped. He is Namikaze Kyuubi, son of Namikaze Minato of the Namikze Company. He and his parents had been trying to track Naruto down, but still have no news of her. But one day, he runs into a girl that had the same features like his little sister when she was born._

**Long Lost Family?**

Yeah!- 0

No!- 0

**Check out my new fic! Its called 'To Never Let Her Go,' another SasuFemNaru fic. If you have the time, please read this, I would appreciate it alot. JA!**


	5. Conclusions

**Yamanaka Sisters Ch. 5**

By Namikaze99

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Ino sat quietely in her her 6th period classroom. She had been waiting for Naruto to come and sit next to her...but she never came. The last thing she remembered was her talking to Sasuke and then walking away with him running after her. What the hell happened?

Ino sighed as she looked down at her notebook. It was her essays to her Get To Know Project, the one where she was teamed up with Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji's paragrah summary was on the top of the page, with Shikamaru's on the bottom. Ino looked around the room, scanning everything in existence. She saw Shikamaru sleeping, Chouji munching on chips, Hinata blushing, Temari doodling, Tenten checking her nails, and Kiba staring at Hinata-

STARING AT HINATA?

Ino quickly looked towards the shy girl who was looking at the opposite direction of Kiba. Maybe thats why she's blushing! Ino smirked.

This. Was. Going. To. Be. Fun.

* * *

It was already 2:42 pm, and Naruto was at home, laying on her bed with her head buried into her pillow.

Naruto sighed. She was laying on her bed, still in her school uniform, trying to hide from the world. Naruto still kept thinking about earlier today. About Sasuke. About him doing what he did.

But why?

Did he really like her? Naruto shook her head. No. There was no way.

_'He's just using you'_ she thought, _'Yeah...thats all. Plus, he's not for me.'_

Naruto moved her face from her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She stared at it for a few minutes until a few thoughts ran through her head.

Childhood memories.

_A young girl with long blonde hair stared at the ceiling aboved her on her bed. She kept thinking about the family that had taken her in just 3 weeks ago. But why? Why would they help a street rat like her? A theif like her? A freak like her? She just couldn't beleive it. They gave her everything that she would ask for._

_A family._

_Friends._

_Food._

_A home._

_Love._

_Her life was just too good to be true. Maybe...maybe this was all just a dream? Yeah...its all just a dream. Everything was always too good to be true. Naruto felt something wet crawl down her cheek. When she put her hand on her cheek, she immediately knew what is was._

_They were her tears._

_Naruto honestly thought they had ran out...but...they're still there...in existence._

_Naruto hadn't cried in 2 years, thus it was wierd for her to do so now. But she didn't care. Hell, she didn't care even if she cried infront of the teme himself, because it was all too painful to hold back._

_Naruto continued to sob silently until she heard something move and cause a creaking noise. It was her door. Naruto ignored it and continued to sob._

_"Naruto?" said a soft angelic voice. The figure that owned the voice took a few steps closer to the crying and laying down Naruto._

_"Naru-chan?" she asked again. Still, no answer. The girl sighed as she went and sat down next to Naruto. She hugged onto the crying girl and played with her hair._

_"Don't worry Naruto...I'm here, okay? Don't you ever cry," the girl said. Naruto looked up to the girl holding her._

_"Ino?" the girl smiled._

_"Hai. Now stop crying Naruto...kay?" she asked cheerfully, "You don't want to have mom catch you doing so. She will go out hunting for the one who hurt you." Naruto and Ino giggled._

_Typical Kira._

_Naruto hugged Ino back.._

_"Ino?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"This...this is all real right? Not a dream..."_

_"Mhm!" Naruto smiled and hugged Ino tighter._

_"Good."_

Naruto felt tears form in her eyes and finally made her conclusion.

She would do whatever it takes to make Ino happy! Ino had always been there for her, and now it was her turn! She would help in her in everything! Anything...to make her happy.

Even if her's is taken away.

The blonde finally continued to stare at the ceiling and think about ways to help get Ino and Sasuke-

Naruto felt like crying even more because of that man's name.

Sasuke. Speaking or thinking about him hurt her so much. But what hurt her more was thinking about him being happy with another woman. Now that made her want to die.

But, that other woman would be Ino, her sister, her best friend. She shouldn't be selfish! Naruto then continued to think about ways to get Ino and..._him_...to get together somehow. Naruto then remembered that Ino was going to be with Shikamaru and Chouji after school until 5 talking about their project once more, and then her leaving to her chearleeding tryout, which would end at around 8 becuase EVERY girl in the whole school except for Tenten, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata were trying out, and there were ALOT of girls at her school because of a certain teme.

Naruto still sighed though.

Seriously? A cheerleader? Naruto obviously knew that she was only becoming one to impress the teme, but she just ignored the fact.

Naruto got up from her bed and got her algreba homework.

_'Better finish this or mom's going to make me eat my own ass for dinner.'_

Naruto worked on her homework until she fell alseep. It was late anyway, so it was good that she was sleeping.

Just not the fact that she was drooling over her homework.

Oh, there was going to be alot of drama tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his clock. It was already 12 and he had spent the remainder of his day thinking about a blonde haired girl named Naruto. Damn her. She was always capable of staying in his mind. Sasuke sighed as he continued to rollover.

He was asking himself questions, like:

Why did she reject me?

Why doesn't she stay with me?

Why doesn't she love me?

Does she love me?

All of these questions were going all at once, until...one stood out to him. Loud and clear it echoed through his mind.

Why do I love her?

Out of every girl...why her? Couldn't it have been somebody else? No...it couldn't have been. There was only one woman he grew his feelings towards, only one person he kept his eyes on...

Naruto.

She was his life basically.

I mean...she's all he ever thinks about. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She's an idiot...sure, but she was his idiot. His dobe. And no one could say she wasn't.

No one.

Not even Naruto herself.

Thats when Sasuke mad _his_ conclusion.

He would do whatever it takes to have Naruto all to himself.

* * *

**Me: AWWWW! SASUKE IS SO SWEET!**

**Naruto: Pffft!**

**Me: What are you snorting about? He's doing that because of you!**

**Naruto:...**

**Me: Naruto...?**

**Naruto: *faints***

**Me: NARUTO! BREATHE NARUTO, BREATHE! HELP! SOMEONE GET SASUKE! SHE NEEDS CPR!**

**Review please! And thanks to those who reviewd on my previous chapters! Thanks alot! :D**

**VOTINGS!**

**SO! I decided to go down the Lost Lost Family Storyline (YAY!) because it had 9 yesses and no no's (sweatdrop). NOW, I NEED YOU TO PIC OUT A KYUUBI PAIRING! :D**

**Kyuubi Pairing:**

**Kyuubi x Hinata- 0**

**Kyuubi x Oc- 0**

**Kyuubi x Ino- 0 (I'm thinking this, ne?)**

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 2

ShikaTema - 6

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 6

KibaIno - 1

ChouIno- 4


	6. The Promise

"Wake up the best sister in the world!" Ino yelled right in Naruto's ear, causing her to fall off her bed, onto her face.

"ITAI!" Naruto shouted as she rubbed her beautiful nose. Ino smiled nervously.

"Eheh...sorry." Naruto got up from the floor and sat on her bed, smiling at Ino.

"It's fine..."

"So!" Ino said as she sat next to Naruto and looked at her with sparkles in her eyes, "Are you going to get me and Sasuke-kun together?" Naruto put on a fake grin, stood up, and punched the air, "HELL YEAH!"

Ino giggled. She was so happy that Naruto wanted her and Sasuke to get together. But, she had something to tell her about.

"Anyway...do you know what happened to Hinata and Kiba?" she asked. Naruto turned to Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"No...what happened?" Naruto asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Ino grinned._

_Kiba was staring at Hinata, causing Hinata to blush and look away._

_Oh-Em-Gee!_

_Inos' inner-self squealed. She had the perfect diabolitcal plan to get them together. But, it must happen after class, so Ino just waited until the bell rang._

_12 Minutes Later..._

_The bell rang and Ino was the first to leave the room. She stood by the door waiting for the perfect oppurtunity. Kiba walked outside of the room, and leaned against the locker right across from the door._

_"Wait one sec, Kiba. We have to wait for Hinata," Ino said. Kiba just shrugged and stared at the door, waiting for the black haired girl to come out. Ino glanced to the side and saw Hinata coming out. Ino smirked evilly as she stuck her foot infront of Hinata's feet..._

_Causing her to trip forward..._

_Onto Kiba..._

_And kiss..._

_The two were blushing madly! Ino, however, was laughing her ass off. Her plan worked!_

_For the rest of the day, the two that kissed didn't look at eachother or talk at all._

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto's jaw dropped. Ino seriously did that? Woah. Naruto then stared at the girl next to her who was giggling like a mad man.

"Uhh...Ino? Can you stop that? You're...freaking me out..." Naruto said, scooching farther away from Ino. Ino immediatley stopped laughing and turned to Naruto with a sheepish look on her face.

"Heh...sorry...again."

Naruto just grinned.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were at school and were sitting down right next to eachother in homeroom. They sat right next to eachother in the corner of the classroom. Ino looked around the room to find Sasuke, and when she did, she saw him staring at them. Ino blushed and tapped Naruto's shoulder, catching her attention.

"Naru-chan," she whispered, "Sasuke-kun's looking at us." Naruto turned around and saw that Sasuke was indeed staring at them, along with Gaara and Neji from the back. Naruto just shrugged and turned to the front of the class. Ino then tapped her on the shoulder again,

"Naruto! Go ask him out for me! You said that you would get us together, didn't you?" Naruto saddened, but didn't show it. Her face only showed her pouty side.

"But Ino-chaaaan! I don't wanna!" Ino's eye twitched.

"Naruto..." Ino was glaring evilly at Naruto.

"OKAY OKAY! JEEZ!" Naruto shouted as she got up from her chair. Naruto turned to Sasuke and began walking until the bell rang. Naruto sighed in relief as she went back to sit next to Ino.

"The bell rang..." Ino sighed.

* * *

It was lunch already, and they Yamanaka sister's were sitting down with their friends. Naruto, as usual, was eating ramen...her 6th bowl. Ino, Tenten, and Temari were staring at Naruto in amazement, with wide eyes and mouths hanging out open. Shikamaru was sleeping, and Choji was eating his chips. Kiba and Hinata were looking at everything but eachother. They still didn't talk.

Finally, when Naruto was stuffed with her 9th bowl, she sat down and pat her stomach.

"Aah...ramen..." she smiled sweetly. The other's awestruck faces turned normal when Gaara,Neji, and Sasuke entered the cafeteria. This time, they didn't come and force them to leave, they just went to their normal table. Naruto sighed in releif, until Ino nudged her in the arm.

"Naruto! Go tell him!" Ino whispered. Naruto groaned.

This was going to be a huge pain in her ass.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER!**

**Im so evil :3**

**REVIEW and Ill post up the next chap!**

**SO WHATYA THINK!**

**VOTE!**

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 2

ShikaTema - 6

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 6

KibaIno - 1

ChouIno- 4

**YOSH! It has been decided! The Long Lost Family Storyline Plot has been added! Now for Kyuubi's pairings!**

**Kyuubi Pairing:**

**Kyuubi x Hinata- 0**

**Kyuubi x Oc- 0**

**Kyuubi x Ino- 2**

**Kyuubi Shouldn't Have A Pairing- 0**


	7. So The Pink Bitch Came In Handy?

Yamanaka Sisters' Chapter 7

* * *

By Namikaze99/Madara29/Ninja99

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

...

...

...

Naruto began growing nervous. This is asking Sasuke to go out with Ino for God sakes! And if she didn't, Ino was going to hate her. The golden haired blonde gulped as she got up from her seat and walked over to Sasuke's table. She was already half-way there, being stared by Sasuke's emotionless eyes scared the hell out of her, and thank God someone interrupted her from staring back at them.

Sakura, the worthless moron, actually came in handy today. Yeah, she just cat-walked up to her in her extra-short skirt with her right hand on her hip while glaring at her and stood right infront of her, making Naruto stop walking.

_'THANK YOU SAKURA! You don't know how much I don't hate you right now!' _Naruto thought, relieved. **(Rofl.) **Naruto put on her rivalry glare face, and scowled at Sakura.

"What fo you want?" Naruto said, irratibly, when she was actually mentally thanking Sakura. Sakura just scrunched up her face in discust at the blonde and then glared at her.

"I want to warn you to stay away from Sasuke-kun."

_Snort._

So she came all the way from her table dressed like a stripper to tell her _that? _HA!

This was very amusing to Naruto, the unbearable laughter in her mind was evidence of that statement.

"Uhh...no thanks. He's mine," Naruto said without thinking, causing her to blush. Thank God Sasuke was too far to hear her, the same with Ino.

Sakura smirked.

"But I thought you promised Ino to set her and Sasuke-kun up?" Sakura said in a sick, sweetly voice. Naruto growled in frustration.

How the hell did she know?

As if she was reading her mind, Sakura said, "Oh, I know. I know everything."

"Everything huh..." Naruto said with an evil smile forming on her lips,"even that everyone calls you a whore?"

Sakura gasped with wide eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled. Naruto only answered with a "Hn," something very un-Naruto-like to do.

"Hey, I only speak the truth."

Now it was Sakura's turn to growl. How dare this...this...skank insult her like that!

"Now, if you don't mind, I have an emo-bastard to talk to," Naruto said as she turned her back to Sakura and continued walking to Sasuke's table with a smirk on her graceful lips.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sakura yelled as she walked after Naruto. She grabbed the blonde's arm, making the said girl stop walking by force, and twirled her around, making Naruto face Sakura. Sakura glared at Naruto with a large amount of killing intent. The pinkette's hands were on her hips, and her green eyes showed her fury.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I-"

RIIIIIIINNGGG!

Naruto turned behind her to see students packing up and leaving through the cafeteria exit. Naruto grinned and her eyes brightened up, taking a certain Uchiha's breath away.

Sasuke had been staring at her since he entered school, through every period, and no one had ever caught him doing it, not even Naruto herself. He had been staring at the only person who had his attention his whole life, the one who had captured it even before she was taken in as a Yamanaka. He liked her...what the hell? He **loved **her. He loved her so much, he didn't know what to do. He wished she did too.

Sasuke would have kept staring at her all day if Gaara hadn't nudged him in the shoulder, bringing him alive again. He turned to his red-headed comrade, who was smirking.

"You can fantasize about her later Uchiha, it's time to go," Gaara said, now grinning and walking away. Sasuke scowled, knowing that he got caught admiring her.

He spared one more glance at the golden blonde talking to Ino, and walked away to his next class.

* * *

"Sorry Ino...Sakura kept getting in the way..." Naruto murmmered, looking away ashamed, when she was truly relieved. Ino sighed and smiled at her sister and linked arms with her.

"It's alright Naruto. I saw." Those words got Naruto to look at her sister and grin, making Ino relieved to see the too-happy-hyper-idiot spirit in Naruto again.

"Okay then! Let's go before sensei yells at us for being late!" Naruto yelled as she ran out the room, dragging a laughing Ino along.

* * *

Through the last periods of the day, Naruto did her normal routine. She either:

a prank

3. Get In trouble

4. Not pay attention

5. Or doodle

Today she went with option 4, which was her most common option for this year in school. The last time she was in Konoha, she did all of those things. She remebered when she was in 6th grade, she would sleep through English, pull a prank during either math or science, and get sent to the office during social studies, most of the time before she even got to that class.

Ahh. Good days.

But, since her Mama warned her not to do it again...or else, **(O_O) **Naruto stopped immediately. She did not, I REPEAT, did not want to anger Yamanaka Kira. NO. Her being mad or pissed off was worse than Naruto and Ino combined.

How does Inoichi deal with that woman?

In P.E today, the class jogged the whole track, with Naruto in her now normal gym clothes:

Guys blue shorts that went passed Naruto's knee by 3 inches, a white t-shirt with an orange beater underneath, and her white,ruined addidas with 3 orange lines on each side.

She got those shoes from Ino on her...9th birthday. But she wore it ever since.

Ino wanted to buy Naruto a new one, pointing out how ripped up and ruined it was, but Naruto refused. It fit her foot right? She was wearing shoes right?

YEAH. She's got shoes, she doesn't need new ones.

Everytime her parents bought her new shoes, Naruto would go return it and come home with a crap load of money in her hands, and everytime they tried to throw away her shoes, Naruto grabbed them out of the garbage, not even thinking about washing them or caring about how it smelled like shit.

Damn. What a tomboy.** (Heheh. This is how big of a tomboy I am.)**

Naruto's new gym clothes dissapointed the boys. They wanted her to be in her former gym clothes.

Tight, short, and sexy.

Now it was...it was...

Exactly. No one was sure how to describe her.

But did she care? No. She found her clothing comfy as hell. (**Seriously. IT IS!)**

Now, it was the end of the day, and Naruto was running out of the school exit yelling, "FREEDOM!"

Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata walked after her and giggled, while Kiba just followed Naruto and laughed, and Shikamaru just yawned and mumbled a troublesome. Chouji still wasn't here today.

But, Naruto was stopped when her Fan Club ran after her and surrounded her.

"JA NE, NARUTO!" Ino shouted out and gave her a simple wave while her friends laughed and walked on ahead of her. Naruto glared and yelled, "WAIT! WAIT! WAI- oh nevermind."

Naruto tried to break free and run away from the creepy fanboys, but they wouldn't budge. Naruto started to think about what to do while everybody currently around her was yelling her name, asking her out, or proposing.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Think fast Naruto, think fast! Ummmm...OH!'_

Naruto knew she was going to regret this later, but it was her only option. She loosened the chain bracelet on her right arm that had a naruto **(Fishcake) **keychain attatched. She then put her hand to her side, letting the chain fall down.

"Oh no! I dropped my bracelet!" Naruto said innocetly and turned to the position that followed her plan. She sighed, not wanting to do this but...DAMN! There was no other option!

Naruto bent down, making her skirt rise up and reveal her panties to the fanboys, making them all have a nosebleed and fall to the ground.

_Yes!_

**(A/N: She wears boxers, but boxers can be seen under her skirt without even lifting it up.)**

The blonde hastily grabbed her bracelet and ran off away from the boys. She stuck her tounge out at them, turned back to her front, and continued running to catch up to her now-unfindable best friends. She passed the usual stop sign, the bench, the dark alley and then the-

_'NANI?'_

Naruto was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the alley. Her eyes widened as she gasped in suprise. Her back met the wall, and she felt two hands grab her own, one hand pinned her left, and the other pinned her right. Naruto tried to break free, but the grasp of the one who pinned her was too strong.

What the hell! She was She-Hulk damnit! But yet this guy still wouldn't let go.

Naruto opened her formerly shut eyes and widened them when she met calm,onyx ones.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**HAHAHAHAHAAHAA! I'm so evil :3**

**Okay, first off I want to say I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG, wait. I just couldnt think of what to do, but thank God I did! I also promised Naruko and Naruto to update this story because i didnt on their birfday :(**

**Naruko: It's okay! :)**

**Naruto: Yeah, its fine. :D**

**Me: :]**

**Naruto: Now wheres my story :]**

**Me: O_O**

**Naruko: xD**

**-Scene Change, This may get ugly-**

**Naruko: Great chapter Nami-chan!**

**Me: Why thank you.**

**Naruto: :[ I think its horrible**

**Me: Huh? Why?**

**Naruto: CUZ IM NOT IN IT!**

**Me: WHY YOU-**

**-Scene Change, This May Get Ugly-**

NOW FOR THE VOTES! Hey guys, i added a new pairing== SAI x INO=== I was always wondering which pairing I was missing xD

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 2

ShikaTema - 9

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 9

KibaIno - 1

ChouIno- 7

SaiIno- 0

**Kyuubi Pairing:**

**Kyuubi x Hinata- 0**

**Kyuubi x Oc- 3**

**Kyuubi x Ino- 2**

**Kyuubi Shouldn't Have A Pairing- 0**


	8. Confessions?

Yamanaka Sisters' Chapter 8

* * *

By Namikaze99/Madara29/Ninja99

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**(..HA!) - **Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

_'WHAT!' _- thoughts.

...

...

**-Last Time-**

_Naruto was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the alley. Her eyes widened as she gasped in suprise. Her back met the wall, and she felt two hands grab her own, one hand pinned her left, and the other pinned her left. Naruto tried to break free, but the grasp of the one who pinned her was too strong._

_What the hell! She was She-Hulk damnit! But yet this guy still wouldn't let go._

_Naruto opened her formerly shut eyes and widened them when she met calm,onyx ones._

**-Now-**

"Hey guys? Should I go see if Naruto's alright?" Ino asked her friends. Kiba turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You-go look for-her?" Kiba asked her as if it were the stupidest thing in the world.

"She can take care of herself Ino-chan," Temari reassured her, earning nods from the other three. **(Kiba, Tenten, Hinata. Shikamaru's too lazy. DUHH!)**

Ino frowned. She knew they were right, but whats wrong with being worried about your sister? Absolutely nothing! She sighed, she was going to find whether they liked it or not.

"I'm just going to make sure," Ino said, giving her friends a quick wave and ran down the street to find her sister.

Tenten sighed.

"She gets worried about Naruto too much."

"I still don't understand why though," Kiba said, scratching the back of his head, "She's the Orange Fox."

The Orange Fox, Naruto's nickname. Why? Well simply because she was sneaky, had whisker marks, and wore alot of orange. That and she was never the prey, but always the predator.

But...how can they be so sure?

* * *

"S-Sasuke? W-what the hell are you doing! Let g-go of m-me!" Naruto stuttered out, trying to get out of the Uchiha's grasp, but failed miserably. Sasuke still had the blonde pinned to the wall, and his eyes showed how serious he was.

"Naruto," he said, as if he was doing something that was not very questioning. Naruto stiffened and looked at Sasuke straight in the eye as he did the same to her.

"Why...why won't you accept me?" he asked with sadness in his eyes that Naruto couldn't take staring at anymore. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the longing and guilt in her own eyes.

"Sasuke...let go of me," she said coldy, only causing the man's grip on her wrists to tighten, causing her to wince in pain.

"Answer me," he growled.

"S-sasuke...stop...y-you're hurting me..." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke's eyes softened and let go of the blonde, clearly regretting his participation in this whole situation.

He looked away from her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed her wrists and looked at her onyx-haired crush. She wanted to go hug him and tell him it was alright, but...but...

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, and she didn't know why. **(AINT IT OBVIOUS?)** They just wanted to come out all of a sudden, and they wouldn't obey her command to go away.

Sasuke, who was still looking away, decided to look at her and see her reaction. But when he turned to her, his heart almost shattered into a million peices. Naruto was crying! And because of him! Guilt swallowed up the young Uchiha's heart as he, without a doubt, embraced the blonde into a hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Now that the girl's tears had been discovered, Naruto let her sobs out.

She was supposed to be asking him for forgivness, not him! She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and cried into his chest. Sasuke hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.

"It's not you..." she sobbed out softly, almost in a whisper. Sasuke's eyes widened.

She...she wasn't crying because he hurt her? So, Sasuke asked the question that anyone else would have asked.

"Then...who did?" he asked hesitantly. Naruto didn't answer, but she did continue to cry.

She knew who it was...she just...she just couldn't blame her. It hurt her to know that her sister loved the man that she loved. But Naruto loved him for who he was, not for looks like Ino. Not for his power, or his money...or anything else! She loved his personality, the way he teased her, and when they would always end up into a fight as the biggest rivals in the universe. Sasuke was the closest thing Naruto would call a best friend. Hell, he was more than that.

She pushed him away. She didn't want him to think of her as weak. She was always strong...and she wasn't going to cry over something stupid like this! She sniffled and wiped her tears away as she made a run for it, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"You're not leaving." Naruto felt anger form withing her, so she turned to the man with a glare on her face.

"Let go of me, Uchiha!" she snapped, but Sasuke didn't budge. She growled.

"IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME I'LL-"

"You still didn't answer my first question...why?" Sasuke said softly, caressing her right cheek. Naruto's eyes widened, but they returned to her former angry ones. She slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! AND STOP COMING ONTO ME! WE'LL NEVER HAPPEN...SO JUST...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him, braking Sasuke's heart all over again.

"Naruto..."

"NO! JUST GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Naruto shouted again, now stomping away, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist once more and turned her around.

"Atleast tell me why!" Sasuke growled, his eyes red with anger. And without thinking, Naruto replied.

"BECAUSE INO WILL-"

"INO! IS THAT WHY YOU WON'T BE WITH ME!"

Naruto remained silent, not knowing what to do, so she glared at him and pushed him away, only to be grabbed by both of her shoulders and forced to look at Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me...instead of hurting me like this?" Sasuke asked softly, making Naruto's heart beat faster.

"I...I..."

"Sure...I...I would have been hurt either way...but..."

"Sasu...ke..."

"Naruto...I-I'm sorry for bothering...you..." he said akwardly, but yet still softly, "I'll...go now..." He let go of Naruto and headed away from her.

This time...

He was the one that was stopped...

"SASUKE! DON'T GO!" Naruto yelled after him as she wrapped her arms around his chest from the back. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he turned around and hugged the blonde back.

"Naruto...?" he asked softly as he realized that his chest was getting wet.

"Its just...I don't want to loose Ino!" Naruto sobbed into his chest, "She loves you! And...I d-don't w-want to hurt h-her!" Sasuke hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Y-you remember h-how Saku-r-ra and-d Ino-o were best f-friends-s? Th-they started h-hating each o-th-ther because the-y-y li-iked you..." and she sobbed harder.

"Shhhh..." Sasuke comforted her, "We'll figure this out..."

"But how c-can you be so s-sure?" Naruto asked him, her head still buried into his chest.

"Because you're Naruto...you always find a way..." Sasuke reassured her with a soft smile on his face. Naruto looked up at him with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

"Teme...?" she whispered softly. Sasuke smiled wider as he slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips. Naruto **(obviously) **kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few moments until they finally broke apart and looked at eachother straight in the eyes. Sasuke leaned forward to her ear.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke whispered to her with a smile placed onto his face. Naruto only repeated what he did, she leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "I love you too, teme

And the two hugged eachother.

* * *

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. She had left her friends to go find her sister, but not only did she find Naruto, she also found Sasuke KISSING her. Tears formed in Ino's eyes as her heart shattered into two and her hatred repaired it. She ran away straight to her house with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe her own sister would do this to her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay this is story one for the 2K views on deviantart. THANK YOU VIEWERS! This is also for my reviewers. THANK YOU GUYS! I wouldnt have been this far without you xD**

**This was a little cheesy in my opinion...hmm...  
ANYWAY! REVIEW AND VOTE PLZ!**

**ShikaIno or ShikaTema?**

ShikaIno - 2

ShikaTema - 9

**KibaIno or KibaHina?**

KibaHina - 9

KibaIno - 2

ChouIno- 7

SaiIno- 2

**Kyuubi Pairing:**

**Kyuubi x Hinata- 0**

**Kyuubi x Oc- 3**

**Kyuubi x Ino- 2**

**Kyuubi Shouldn't Have A Pairing- 2**


	9. Heart Broken

**Yamanaka Sisters Ch. 9**

* * *

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Warning: **Contains colorful words, some sexual themes, and possibly a lemon. Who knows? SASUFEMNARU

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

Naruto smiled widely as she walked to her house. Just 5 minutes ago, Sasuke said that he loved her. He kissed her, and that was something she had always longed for. When Naruto opened the door to her house, she chanted, "I'M HOME!" and walked towards her room. She turned the knob and froze once she saw the inside of her room. Pillows were ripped and thrown all over the room, clothes were thrown everywhere, the bed was messed the hell up, and Ino was crying on the bed.

"Ino!" Naruto gasped as she ran toward her sister, "What the hell happened? Who hurt you? I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS!"

Though, Ino continued to sob onto her bed, not bothering to acknowledge Naruto's presence. This worried Naruto.

"...I...no..?" Naruto whispered.

Ino finall brought her head up, and her icy blue eyes glared at Naruto in complete hatred. "Get out," she said with malice evident in her voice.

"Ino-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"No!" Naruto protested, "I won't leave til you tell me whats wrong!"

Ino just snorted and narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Who hurt you!" Naruto said, ready to go hunt the asshole who hurt her sister.

"Who hurt me?" Ino whispered.

"Yes! Who hurt you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The one who hurt me, was YOU, NARUTO!"

Naruto gasped and was pushed off the bed by Ino.

"I...Ino! B...but how could I have possibly hurt you? You're my sister!"

"MY ASS! You hurt me in the worst way imaginable!"

Naruto narrowed her eyes and stood up, "I would never hurt you, dumbass!"

"YOU THINK KISSING SASUKE WOULDN'T HURT ME? YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Ino yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. Naruto's eyes widened, and she could just FEEL her heart stop beating.

"I..."

"Speachless, huh? Shocked that I finally found you swappin' spit with the man I love!"

"INO! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Naruto yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Explain? What the hell can you explain?" Ino growled, and then narrowed her eyes, "Oh what, you want to explain how amazing his kisses are? I can't believe you Naruto! I can't believe that you would go behind my back and-"

"Ino! You're taking it the wrong way, I swear!" Naruto took a step closer to Ino, about to burst into tears.

"No, Naruto, you're taking it the wrong way," Ino responded coldy, tears no longer visible, "This is not one of our usual arguments that we get over the next day, or laugh at the next week. This is an argument, a sin that I will never forgive! So...so..." Her tears were back.

"Just leave."

Naruto stared sadly at her sister, tears streaking down her face, eyes red and puffy, her heart now broken. She said nothing and obeyed her older sister. She turned around and walked out that door.

Ino ran to the door and slammed it shut, turning her back to it and sliding down. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Naruto was still walking down the hallway when she tripped and fell.

She always was a bigger clutz when she was sad.

Naruto lay on the carpeted floor, sobbing loudly, which caught Inoichi's and Kira's attention. The two adults ran over to their adoptive daughter laying on the floor.

"Naru-chan!" Kira said softly, grabbing her daughter off the floor, "What happened?"

Naruto just looked at her mother and hugged her tightly, something that startled Kira, but hugged her back anyway.

"Shhh, everything's going to be just fine...I promise..." Kira reassured.

Naruto's mom never lied, so Naruto always believed that whatever Kira said, it would come true.

She really hoped that it would work.

* * *

At school the next day, Naruto was extremely quiet. She barely talked to anyone around her, and at lunch she ate in the bathroom. When Sasuke tried to talk to her, she would get up and leave the classroom, without giving the teacher an explanation.

Whenever Ino was close to Naruto, she would always turn around and walk the other way, even though her next class was on the other side.

When it was free period, Naruto would spend her time in the bathroom crying.

Anyone that saw Naruto like this thought only one thing:

'This isn't Naruto.'

* * *

The following day after waking up on the couch and doing her normal routine, Naruto got up and left for school, which was about to start in about 7 minutes. However, Naruto just took her time, looking at the ground as she walked towards the school.

Then, she bumped into someone.

"Oomf!"

Naruto fell onto her butt and closed her eyes in pain.

You should never fall onto a sidewalk...there were too many sharp rocks.

"Sumimasen!" a kind, masculine voice said. Naruto opened her eyes to meet a pale skinned hand. Naruto blinked at it and then brought her eyes up to stare at the owner of the hand.

He was a handsome man with spiky red hair and pale blue eyes. The shade of his eyes reminded her of Ino's...

Naruto's eyes squinted, threatening to spill tears.

"Uh...you okay?" the man asked, worried.

Naruto lifelessly took the mans hand, stood up and ignored him, like nothing just happened. She just walked past him and towards the trail that led to her school.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

But Naruto just ignored him.

Afterall, he was probably just another fanboy.

* * *

In 5th period, which was right before lunch, was Literature, which was taught by Kakashi, who was late...again.

Except for a good reason this time.

When the door opened, the students in the classroom quieted down, and alot of girls stared in awe. Naruto saw Ino stare at the man in awe from the corner of her eye.

The man was the redhead Naruto had met earlier today, except now he was grinning widely, which made him even more handsome.

"Hello there! My name is Namikaze Kyuubi, and today I will be your subsitute teacher for Hatake Kakashi! Any questions?"

* * *

**ZOMFG. IM SO SORRY DUDES! D8**

**I'll make it up to you, I SWEAR!**

**Oh, and if you like sasufemnaru, check out my other stories. AND, my fic "You're My WHAT?" has been adopted by Echo Uchiha, and will change it as much as she wants to!**

**I got some more stories coming your way, and a rewrite of BACK IN TIME! once i get that rewrite done, im going to re-grammerize and crap to the former Yamanaka sisters chaos. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND IM GLAD TO BE BACK! 8D**


	10. Preview: Drama

Yamanaka Sisters Ch. 9

* * *

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Warning: Contains colorful words, some sexual themes, and possibly a lemon. Who knows? SASUFEMNARU

* * *

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

…

...

"Uhm...hello?" Kyuubi asked awkwardly to his new class.

"Hi," Kiba waved, just to be funny.

Naruto rolled her eyes, but if she had been her normal state she probably would have done the same thing, maybe actually walk up to the guy and hug him.

Who knows...

Kyuubi's eyes scanned the room and Naruto lowered her head, hoping that Kyuubi wouldn't notice her, but she was a tad too late.

She had already noticed the smirk on Kyuubi's lips.

"Look's like I'm going to have an interesting class today," Kyuubi said with a cocky grin, causing a few girls to blush and giggle. Kiba scowled, not liking the red-head one bit.

That was HIS job!

"Alright," the redhead sighed as he walked over to his desk, "Open your textbooks to page 172."

Shuffling and bumping of books and paper can be heard throughout the classroom as Naruto grabbed her own book. She had already turned her page to 172, so she gazed at her substitute teacher and examined him.

He was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. His dress shirt wasn't buttoned up on the first three buttons however, showing a bit of his chest.

Which was FINE by the way.

Naruto blushed at her thoughts and turned her attention to the book.

"Preview: Drama," Kyuubi read as he stood up with the book in his hands. He looked around the classroom.

"Anyone want to read?"

Sakura immediately raised her hand up with a flirtatious smile escaping her glossy lips. Kyuubi smiled and nodded towards Sakura.

Naruto rolled her eyes again.

"Go ahead..."

"-Sakura."

Kyuubi grinned, "Alright, Sakura. Read the quote and the first paragraph."

Sakura smiled wider and looked down at her book to read ,

"A dramatist is one who believes that the pure event, an action involving human beings, is more arresting than any comment that can be made upon it.

-Thornton Wilder

Drama consists of a series of actions meant to be performed on a stage by live actores for an audience. More than any..."

While Sakura was reading, Naruto was just staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. She sighed as she turned her head to look around the classroom. Kiba was making paper air-planes, Choji was chewing gum, Shikamaru was sleeping while the book covered his face so that Kyuubi would never realise it, Tenten was actually paying attention, Hinata as well, and Temari was staring at the book with her chin resting on her palm. Naruto sighed again and slumped back into her seat,

"Isn't that right, Miss Yamanaka?" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto jumped, which got her weird looks from the class and Kyuubi. Kyuubi just turned his head back to Ino.

'Oh...he was talking to Ino.,."

"Yes, that is true," Ino began while scowling with her arms crossed, "But when drama's importance began 2500 years ago in ancient Greece, drama was considered an art."

Kyuubi thought for a moment, then finally said, "And you are correct as well," he smirked, "but do you know how it began?"

Ino closed her eyes and smirked, "It began as part of the public religious rituals honoring the god Dionysus. By 400 BC the theatre had become widely popular from entertainment and the earliest known Greek drama's were tragedies."

'What the hell were they talking about? Actually...what was I doing?' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi stared at Ino and smirked.

"I'm actually impressed, where did you learn this?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

Ino blushed and said, "Kaka-sensei taught us."

'I don't remember him teaching us anything' Naruto thought.

"I dont remember Kakashi teaching us anything," Kiba said Naruto's thoughts out loud. Kiba was pretty much the second Naruto, so if Naruto was herself she would have said that, but I guess she didn't really care anymore.

A few girls giggled at Kiba's statement, and Kyuubi smiled a crooked smile.

RRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Have a good day, and remember to study this. Quiz tomorrow," Kyuubi said with a grin as he walked to his desk.

"Wait, your going to be here tomorrow?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Kyuubi nodded at her, and Sakura cheered, as well as some other girls, causing the red head to laugh.

Naruto rolled her eyes...AGAIN.

'Wow, three times in one day, great job Naruto,' she thought to herself. Just as Naruto was about to leave the room to lunch, Kyuubi said, "Not so fast Blondie, I want to talk to you."

Naruto sulked as she stopped.

'Shit.'

* * *

IF I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS I'LL PUT UP TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS.


	11. No Way

**Yamanaka Sisters Ch. 11**

* * *

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Warning: **Contains colorful words, some sexual themes, and possibly a lemon. Who knows? SASUFEMNARU

* * *

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

"Sit down."

"Uhhh, I perfer standing, but thanks."

"...Sit," Kyuubi commanded, making Naruto sigh and finally give in. She sat down on the closest desk to Kakashi's desk.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, what do you want?" Naruto said with irritation heard in her voice.

"..." Kyuubi didn't answer, he just kept staring at her.

"...Hello?" Naruto waved a hand infront of Kyuubi. "Uhhhh..."

"You look oddly familiar, you know that?"

Naruto face faulted, "THA'T WHY YOU TOLD ME TO STAY AFTER CLASS!"

Kyuubi chuckled, "No, but that reminds me. Why are you so gloomy?"

Naruto just stiffened and looked down at the floor.

Talk about oblivious.

"Are you going to answer...?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"Look," Naruto said with venom as she got up, "I got a class to catch, got a really rough teacher next and-"

"Next period is lunch."

'...Shit.'

Naruto sighed and dragged herself back to her chair.

RIINNNGGG!

She was about to sit down until she said with hope, "And I'm really really hungry! I skipped breakfast this morning!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's face is like this - :|

"Are you trying to lie to me?" Kyuubi asked, standing up from his chair.

Naruto shook her head furiously.

"Nooooo, why would I lie? I truly did skip breakfast this morning!" Naruto said as she nodded her head, with wide eyes, and rubbed her stomach.

Kyuubi just kept staring at her with a 'What-the-hell-are-you-trying-to-pull' face.

"And now my stomach is- Ahh, forget it," she mumbled as she sat down and rested her head on her palm.

Kyuubi smirked and walked towards her. He kneeled down infront of her and his face was a few inches away from Naruto's. Naruto blushed and moved her head back a little.

"So tell my why you're so sad. I've heard that 'Little Yamanaka has been emo and bitchy' lately." Kyuubi was now grinning.

Naruto narrowed her eyes, "Which asshat said that?"

Kyuubi grinned wider, "Sakura."

Naruto rolled her eyes, "Of course." Kyuubi chuckled as he got up and sat down in the desk next to Naruto.

"Now tell me what happened."

Naruto sighed and began to explain everything.

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"WOW. That's some...tough stuff..."

"Yep..."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"No clue..."

"How can I help?"

"Wha...?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I said, 'How can I help?' You need to go to the clinic after this, you've been saying ' what' after the things I've said too many times already," Kyuubi said smirking.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry bout dat."

"So...how can I help?"

Naruto rolled her eyes, "There's nothing you can do. You're not even a little bit involved in this," Naruto laughed, "Even if you did help, what were you going to do? Use your good looks?" Naruto laughed again, "Go out with my sister?"

"-That could work."

Naruto stopped laughing all together and glared at Kyuubi.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"NO! You are NOT going ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER. She is PRECIOUS to me, and I don't want her to be tainted by you pretty-boy."

Kyuubi pouted, "That's not nice. After all I've been willing to do to help you."

Naruto rolled her eyes...again, "First of all, you FORCED me to talk to you. Second, just...no."

"But atleast it'll keep her mind off of Sasuke and hating you to more about me. I mean...she's kinda cute anyway."

"I SAID NO! AND STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU PEDOPHILE!"

Kyuubi gave her a weird look, "I'm only like 4 years older than her..."

"EXACTLY!" Naruto screeched.

"Oh come one, Naru-chan~!"

"No, you pedo-bastard."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Okay, fine whatever, but I was only trying to help, okay? Remember that..." Kyuubi glared, walking back to his desk and getting out a brown paper bag.

Naruto's eyes remained glued onto the bag, and Kyuubi noticed immediately and grinned.

"You hungry?"

No answer.

Just staring.

"I'll...take that as a yes."

Kyuubi took out a bento, an apple, and a bottle of water and took it to his desk.

"Here."

He gave Naruto the apple, who in response glared at him, causing him to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. Take the bento, I'm not that hungry anyway."

Naruto smiled after...how long now? Two days?

She opened the bento and dug in like the pig she was.

* * *

After about...2 minutes...the bento was completely clean of all rice, meat and vegetables.

"Mmmm...that was the best thing I've eaten in my whole life..."

"I do have the best cooks in all of Japan in my household..."

"Wow...that explains it."

"I figured."

RINGGGG!

"Well," Naruto said awkwardly as she stood up, "I gotta go. Thank you for...listening Kyuubi-sensei. It felt great getting that off my chest..."

"Your welcome," Kyuubi grinned, "But you know what would also be nice?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked.

"Getting your shirt off as well."

Naruto blushed and playfully punched Kyuubi's arm, "You perv!"

"I know...Anyway, good luck with your sis kiddo."

Naruto walked towards the door and opened it as he said those words, "Thanks. See you tomorrow, sensei."

As Naruto walked out of the room, Kyuubi stopped her and said, "Hey! What was your name?"

Naruto grinned, "Naruto."

Kyuubi froze and his eyes widened.

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows and put her free hand on her hip while her other arm held her books.

"What! It's a great name!" and she stormed out the classroom.

But...that wasn't why Kyuubi was so shocked.

"No way..."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**THE SECOND CHAPPY WILL COME SOON. 8D**

**Sorry for my mistakes and lack of detail. I gotta sleep soon.**


	12. In Thought

Yamanaka Sisters Ch. 12

* * *

By Ninja99/Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Warning: Contains colorful words, some sexual themes, and possibly a lemon. Who knows? SASUFEMNARU

(..HA!) - Me Talking

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

Naruto was feeling alot better after the talk she had with Kyuubi. She actually felt like smiling and laughing and being herself because...it wasn't all bottled up in her anymore. She still doesn't remeber know why she was really upset.

Oh yeah.

Ino.

Naruto's happily lifted eyebrows sank and the edges of her lips curved downward.

What could she do to Ino happy again? What WOULD make Ino happy again after seeing her best friend, her sister, kiss the love of her life?

The first thing that popped into the blonde's head was one word.

Okay, maybe two words.

Three, actually.

A new love.

Someone had to take Ino's mind of Naruto and Sasuke, especially since she finds the kiss between the said teens unforgivable. This thought drove Naruto crazy.

Who could Ino possible love besides Sasuke?

Gaara?

Neji?

Kiba?

Sai?

WAIT.

Naruto actually stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, making someone bump into her from the back.

"Watch where your going, moron!" someone sneered from behind her. A girl with short, shaggy brown hair walked passed her with a death glare. Naruto glared back and apoligized while flipping the bird.

"Sorry, bitch."

The brunette scoffed and walked away.

Naruto laughed evilly.

Wow, that felt great.

Now, what was she thinking about before she was so rudely interrupted?

She thought and thought until- BAM.

Sai.

Hichimuri Sai.

He looked ALOT like Sasuke it was ridiculous. The poor guy was often seduced because he was a look-a-like.

He was almost as handsome as Sasuke, and that would do. After all, Ino fell in love with Sasuke's looks, not his personallity. NO one would EVER fall in love with Sasuke's personallity.

Except Naruto.

It was his teasing that got to her anyway.

Naruto mentally cheered at her new sought out plan. She was going to have to find Sai fast.

* * *

Kyuubi was walking to his car about 15 minutes after the last school bell rang. He was thinking about something over and over again, and he could stop.

It was that blonde haired girl from before that was occupying his mind- Naruto...Yamanaka Naruto.

When he ran into her this morning, he thought she was pretty hot, who wouldn't, you know? Sexy legs, big bust, small waist, tan skin, big blue eyes, long blonde hair tied into two ponytails. She would have looked like a naughty school girl if she had smirked.

He hadn't really noticed those whisker marks however until class today. That's why he thought she looked so familiar.

He knew only one person before he even knew Naruto's name that had whisker marks like that- his little sister, Naruko.

He last saw her when she was three years old. Her hair was golden blonde and it reached her shoulders. Her eyes were the same big and beautiful cerulean blue eyes as the ones he had seen today, also the same color as his father's eyes. His little sister also was born with whisker like birthmarks. It was an unusual birthmark, of course, but it made her even more adorable and unique.

Kyuubi had loved his little sister so very much, that his heart had broken when the poilce found no trace of her. Naruko was announced missing on his 7th birthday, making it his worst birthday yet. He spent everyday blaming it on himself for being selfish and too worked up about his birthday that he had forgotten to watch his little sister. His parents were heartbroken just as much as he was. They mentioned Naruko on the news, put her picture on the back of milk cartons, put up posters everywhere, but no one ever called.

About 5 years later, they annouced her death.

There was no trace of her, so that was what the poilce had put into the 'Missing Namikaze File.'

Kyuubi, now having a feeling that Naruto is now his sister, feels discusted of his first impression about her.

I mean, he had FLIRTED with her. What the hell kind of a brother would do that to his little sister?

To his hot little sister-

_'NO!'_ Kyuubi shook his head angrily, _'Keep those thoughts away, Kyuubi.'_

Kyuubi sat down in his Aston Martin and started his car. He stared out his window and thought something that he was going to certainly do.

Tell mom and dad.

**I'm sorry I failed you guys :[**

**I swear im going to make a comeback!**

**im sick of letting you guys down!**


	13. READ THIS PLEASE

Hey guys!  
I have decided to rewrite my fics one by one and end them, starting off with Yamanaka Sisters. I'm sorry for putting all my readers down, and I owe you all this much to finish and perfect the story for you guys. You all deserve it, so I'm sorry for torturing you all (I've been told) and I'm going to, one story at a time, rewrite and finish them

As for my drawings...  
Like I said before, I lost all of my work when my brother converted my comp to windows 7 without TELLING ME (the buttcrack...)  
But I am 100% trying my best to find the pictures so I can scan them and restart. If I have told you I would draw something and havent (which I know I have...trust me) (Im a terrible person) COMMENT BELOW. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO IT.

DO IT.

In fact, if you want, throw ahead some of your pissed off words and such at me, because i deserve it. What am I... two years late?

Nonetheless, I just thought Id tell you guys I'm trying to get everything back on track for you all. BELIEVE!

(LOL)

-NAMI


End file.
